Presently, transporting both standard and non-standard information in a common framework over Internet Protocol (IP) based networks is becoming an economically and technically effective means of providing communication services. There is a need, however, to provide local and toll services in circuit based telecommunication networks, which are associated with IP communication networks.
The process of migrating existing services and capabilities provided on the circuit based network to an IP based network yet remains to be addressed. The circuit network provides reliable and high capacity services today using standard protocols. Providing the same services on an IP based network requires protocols like Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and/or Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), which is the protocol for moving hypertext files across the Internet. The common network architecture as used in this context refers to a network comprised of network elements, such as a Call Control Element, Network Routing Engine, Service Broker, Application Server, Media Server, Border Element, and possibly other network elements.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide circuit network services on an IP based network.